


Swears

by ohmwork



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Death, Death, Laxus cries a lot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast. There wasn't a moment to breath or a moment to think. It just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swears

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this for like ever... like two or so months and just forgot about it so here it is... Also ive been cranking out fics like there is no tomorrow lmao oh well... Let me know how this is !

_It all happened so fast. There wasn't a moment to breath or a moment to think. It just happened_.

Laxus falls to his knees. Technically, they won, but not without the price of a life he held so dear to him. Not without the love of his god forsaken, shitty life taken away from him. Not without his heart ripped out and torn to bloody shreds.

Freed lies on the rain soaked roof of the battlefield, his body still sizzling, electrical sparks jumping from his skin. He knew he should have moved, he had a feeling, but just one more rune placed and the whole fight would have been over. He didn't realize that Laxus was already preparing the final blow.

Laxus crawls slowly over to his lover's body. Freed’s chest is slowly rising and falling, between each breath an even longer time passes. Laxus holds Freed in his arms and watches his tears land on his face. It was an accident. He didn't mean to.

Freed's eyes open just enough to see his boyfriend's twisted face and he smiles a little. He's just a little happier now that the man he loves is holding him in his final moments.

Laxus screams at him, tells him to wake up, that he can't leave yet, that they have so much more to do! Freed just pushes out one final breath and closes his eyes. Laxus shakes his body violently, nearly snapping his neck, and yells some more.

"You can't go! I-I won't let you!"

Laxus puts him back down and tries electrocuting him to start his heart back up. He tries normal CPR, he tries cracking his chest, he tries breathing air into his lungs. An hour has gone by and nothing, absolutely nothing has changed.

Laxus pulls his lover to his chest and sobs loudly. He never meant to kill him. He thought Freed would move. He thought that they would be done with the mission and be able to go home, see Bickslow and Evergreen for a little while and then head to bed. _Their_ bed. The bed he's going to have to sleep in, alone from now on.

Laxus throws open the doors to Fairy Tail, Freed's limp body in his arms. Everyone can see how red and wet the mage's face is. And they can also plainly see how the life is completely gone from the one in his hands.

They give him a proper burial, everyone attends, and a lot of them cry. None more than Laxus, though. He can't stand to sleep in that bed anymore; every night he's on the couch with his eyes red rimmed and staring at the ceiling.

Laxus once swore he would never hurt him. Freed trusted him and loved him and cared for him and smiled at him. He broke it and got what he deserved for breaking his swear...

Except Freed still trusts him, still loves him, still cares for him, still smiles at him. He stands at the foot of the couch where his beloved is silently crying, and tells him that he will always be there for him. Freed would never leave him, and he once swore that. So, here he is, intangible, but still here.


End file.
